Forbidden Doors
by NBundarin
Summary: Granny is kidnapped by a villain from her past. His blood lust is unquenchable and Ruby is his main target. Can Ruby and the rest of the Storybrooke gang figure out who is the mysterious attacker and his relationship to Granny? Or will Ruby meet his blade?


Granny rubbed down the counter in a circular motion, the smell of pine greeting her nose. She closed her eyes and remembered her nights as a young wolf racing through the forests as the moon sat in the sky. She would never own up to it, but apart of her was jealous of Ruby. Right now her grand daughter was having a run, enjoying what nature had to offer while she was cleaning grill grates and dishes. Granny broke away from her thoughts with a shake of her head and remembered the task at hand and that her time as a wolf had come to an end. As she kept cleaning the chime of the diner's front door bell made it's self-known. Granny didn't bother to look up from what she was doing figuring it was Ruby.

"Good Ruby your back. We need to go over tomorrows specials before…" A gloved hand on her mouth stopped Granny as she was pulled into a vice like embrace. Instinctively she bit into the palm of the glove causing her attacker to let out a muffled cry. She then kicked off from the counter with both feet causing them to fall on one of the tables. Granny elbowed him which got her out of her attackers embrace and with some of the wolf power she had left jumped over the counter and reached for her cross bow "Huntress" which was always on hand. The tall broad shouldered figure obscured in shadow stood stationary examining his hand. Granny had the perfect shot; all she had to do was wait for an excuse.

"It seems the old tart still has bite," he said with a chuckle. His voice sounded like a person struggling to breath, horse and heavy.

"What the hell do you want and who the hell are you?" The figure did not respond to Granny who raised Huntress a little higher. "I would start talking. I have an itchy trigger finger." Once again the tall man laughed at Granny's expense.

"It seems the pup isn't in her den." He was talking about Ruby.

"What do you want with my Granddaughter?" Granny asked her frustration rising as her finger started pushing the trigger.

"Let's see" The man spoke thoughtfully slowly walking up to the older woman "Her pelt as a rug would be lovely, or maybe I'll just have her stuffed and mounted" He let out another raspy laugh and that was all it took for Granny to pull the trigger. The bolt struck the strangers chest but instead of plunging into his flesh it hit the floor as if striking cement. The man stepped closer.

"Oh Anya relax, she's just a bonus, you're my main course." Granny squinted in confusion. "How do you know my…" Her blood ran cold as she saw her attacker step into the shaft of moon light from the window blinds.

"Your dead" declared Granny.

"Anya my dear, you should remember, us monsters never truly die."

Emma came into Grannies diner with David and Hook in toe. Bell, Mary Margret, Regina and Tink were standing around Ruby who looked totally distraught. The diner was in disarray. Tables and chairs were turned over evidently showing a past struggle.

"Ruby what happened here?" asked Emma surveying the room. Mary Margret spoke for her best friend knowing she was too distraught.

"She was coming from a midnight run and found the place like this. She also got this." Emma's mother handed her a note written in elegant blue script.

_Dear pup,_

_ Your Grandmother is safely in my custody unscathed. However do to past history I regret to inform you she will be executed for her crimes against someone of my status. But do not fret you will get to see her one last time before she is to die. You won't be able to use your lycanthropy or magic to find me. I will send for you when the time comes _

_ With much love, an old friend_

Emma scanned the note a couple of time. "He wasn't wrong" Regina chimed. "Tink and I went through this place with a proverbial fine tipped come. Our magic doesn't register anything"

"And I can't trace a scent" Ruby added.

"Don't worry Ruby will find her. I'll call Leroy and Robin and will get the Dwarves and the Merry men to help search" Assured David.

"And I'll get the other fairies to help as well" Remarked Tink. In a second Ruby let out a harsh growl and slammed her fist on the edge of the counter breaking off a huge piece.

"Easy there love. No need to go Lone Chaney Jr. on the furniture" said Hook. Ruby shot him a glare her eyes glowing amber.

"What else would you have me do Hook? Some sick bastard has my grandmother!"

"Ruby, Hooks right. Your Grandmother is a capable warrior. She's helped in so many battles." Cooed Snow, resting a hand on her best friends shoulder. Rubies eyes reverted to their regular color and she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for snapping. I just don't know who would want to hurt her."

"Emma, can I see that note?" Bell inquired. Emma handed it to the librarian who crinkled her brow with thought.

"See something?" Ruby asked.

"Clearly this is the handwriting of nobility" Bell replied.

"I could have told you that" interrupted Regina not impressed. Bell ignored her.

"This person wrote with a cool and purposeful hand. Funny enough I've seen handwriting like this before."

"Where?" Asked Ruby a little to excited.

"In my fathers study when I was a little girl. I don't remember who it was but I know they weren't liked by my father."

"Wow, a librarian and a junior detective. One only wonders what yours and Rumple's pillow talk consists of." The Dark ones lover once again ignored Regina.

"Ok here's the plan. David you call Robin and Leroy. Regina, you and Tink find any way you can on tracking this guy. Bell and Ruby see Maurice about the letter. Marry Margret, Hook and myself will look around here a little more and see if there's anything we might have missed." The plan was made and everyone departed either by foot or a puff of smoke.

The Enchanted Forest many years ago:

Anya hated being called the Widow Lucas. She was only 27 years old and had to be subjected to condolences and sorrowful looks. She was a beautiful woman no doubt. With her waste length red hair, creaseless heart shaped lips and dark eyes. In truth there were many suitors lined out the door to become her new husband and be the father to her 12-year-old daughter Anita alas she refused. Staying a widow was Anya's own choice and for good reason. How many men could say they didn't' have a problem being married to a were wolf? She doubted any. Even magic practitioners were frowned upon in her village so there was no chance for a woman with a curse. Whenever Anya was being flirted with she would see the scars of the bite that ruined her life and dismiss the gentlemen politely and sometimes with a kick in the rear when he did not understand no. In truth it was Anita who kept her going. She looked just like her dead husband with her auburn curls and kind eyes. She knew the curse was passable to children she only prayed her daughter wouldn't have to suffer. She also prayed she would never find out. Anya shucked corn at the kitchen table of her cottage. At the other end was a crossbow. It was a recent gift from one of her many suitors. His reasoning was it's hard being a single women and she would need some protection until she needed more… masculine attention. Anya wondered how he would feel if she shot it in his ass. The other part of her wondered what it would be like to rip his throat out and savor his blood drizzling down her throat like syrup on hot cakes. That was the wolf in her, begging to be released. Anya could feel the full moon approaching and everyday like the tied it was pulling her in stronger and stronger. She had taken every measure of precaution and knew she could protect the town and her daughter from herself. Anita had come inside for a cold drink of water before resuming play with the other children of the village.

"WOLF!" Shrieked a voice outside. Anya stood up at attention as she heard the person yell once more "WOLF! WOLF!"

"Anita stay in the house" Anya ordered as she grabber her crossbow and headed outside. People were frantic, grabbing their children and any other relations and bringing them inside. The men grabbed pitchforks and other weapons. It was two of the three shepherd they looked frantic. She could see a dog like face in the underbrush of the woods and got out her crossbow ready to shoot.

"Wait!" the wolf shouted. Anya stared out at her target dumbstruck. It wasn't a wolf but a boy wrapped in a wolf skin rug the head still attached. All three boys started laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god Doug she nearly gutted you," one of the boys laughed at the one wearing the skin. Anya just looked at the young men who had maid fools of the villagers. She brought her cross bow at her side and stormed over.

"Are you three out of your mined? Crying wolf like that and putting everyone's lives in jeopardy!" The three boys rolled their eyes.

"Relax widow Lucas. A tasty bit like you would have all the village men swarming to protect…" Before he could finish his sentence Anya grabbed the wolf-skinned boy by the throat and single handedly lifted him in the air much to the surprise of the other two miscreants and the onlookers of the village. Anya let out a snarl of pure anger. She then realized she was being watched and calmed down. How she wanted to tare this kid apart let him and his cronies see a real wolf. This anger subsided and she dropped him, the boy's friends helping him up as he nursed his throat that would surely bruise. Anya looked around at the other villagers who watched the spectacle unfold. Some looked bewildered and other looked frightened. Quietly and with downcast eyes the Widow Lucas walked to her house and everyone slowly returned to their activities as the shepherd boys were scolded. Anya put down her crossbow her sunken shoulders showing her shame. She looked up to see a teary eyed Anita in the doorway. Any crouched down her skirts pooling around her and stretched out her arms for her daughter to run into. Anya held her daughter tight.

"Nothing is going to hurt you baby. I swear it."

Present day:

Granny awoke groggy from a drug-induced sleep. The room was in a haze and she felt dizzy as well. She tried to move her arms but was unable. They were bound to the armrests of the wooden char she was sitting in. Her ankles were tied to the legs of the chair and her torso was tied to the back. Granny struggled as best as the rope and the drugs allowed.

"Those ropes cost a hefty sum. However, there's nothing to pricey for my beloved." A voice spoke from the shadows. Granny surveyed the small dark room.

"Well you were always one for tying girls up" Granny retorted. The voice chuckled at this.

"You still have that wit. I wonder if you'll still possess it when I slit your grand daughters throat ear to ear." Granny froze.

"Touch her in any way and I will make what I did to you all those years ago look like a paper cut."

"Ouch. Your love her is as touching as was for your daughter. Oh wait, didn't you disown her and steal Red from her when she chose to embrace her gift? And didn't your grand daughter shish kabob her?" He knew the answer he just wanted to make Granny squirm.

"Go to hell Balthazar!" Granny spat in anger.

"I was almost there my dear until a very powerful sorceress saved my life. She had a personal hatred for your daughter as well."

"And her name?" Asked Granny.

"Anya my sweet I can't tell you everything" replied Balthazar. He came into the light and Granny was unnerved at what presented itself to her. He wore a black suit with a blue tie. He was broad of should and 6ft 5. A scar of claw mars was raked across his face slanted. One eye had the milky white of blindness. Lastly besides his midnight black hair was his beard a garish cornflower blue. It was remarkable how young he looked, as if time had no sway over him

"This Sorceress didn't change much" Granny said.

"No. But that was what I wanted, for you to see what you did all those years ago and my age, well you know how I acquire such youthful skin."

"Yes and I will stop you again" she declared. Balthazar chuckled once more and pulled from an inside jacket pocket a large hunters knife.

"I'm looking forward to the challenge my love."


End file.
